Destino
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Las cosas avanzan. 3 ya están juntos, una verdad que genera disputa. No corras mucho Kai, el pasado debe alcanzarte.
1. Capítulo 1

Notas: ¡Hola otra vez!, esta nota la hago solo para hacer una pequeña salvedad en cuanto al fic. Esto ( o sea "Destino") es la continuación de "Después de la Batalla". No estoy muy segura como será la historia de este fic, pero si se que si no leen el anterior van a quedar bastante perdidos (al menos) con algunos personajes y hechos. Si te gustó el primero, espero que les guste este.  
  
Capítulo 1.  
  
"Hola muchachos.  
  
¿Cómo han estado?, espero que bien. Yo por mi parte no cuento mucho. La verdad es que he estado poco en mi casa, y me he dedicado a pasear por China con unos amigos que hice en el avión.  
  
Espero que las blade batallas estén saliendo bien. No he visto mucha televisión, y no he vuelto a luchar otra vez desde que nos despedimos en Rusia. Siendo sinceros... quizás no vuelva a los campeonatos ni a jugar. Quizás ya fue suficiente para mí como blade luchador, y con la victoria de Takao sobre Tala las cosas llegaron a su fin para mí.  
  
Pero espero que no se depriman por esto que les cuento. Aún no he pensado bien si seguiré o no.  
  
Quería decirles también que no puedo aceptar su invitación a la fiesta de la BBA, ya que estaré ocupado en esas fechas. Tengo un compromiso importante y no puedo dejar de ir. Espero que me entiendan.  
  
Creo que ya no tengo más que decir. Ojalá estén todos bien, cuídense mucho. Cariños. Rei."  
  
***  
  
Takao suspiró sin querer. Cada vez que llegaba una carta pasaba lo mismo: se alejaba, se volvía más silencioso y cerrado. Se perdía en sus pensamientos y no hablaba hasta mucho rato después. El corazón se le partía al ver sus reacciones por algo tan simple como una carta, y no podía dejar de desear que ellos nunca volvieran a encontrarse, ya que eso significaba la irreversible pérdida de su amor.  
  
Sin embargo Max no paraba de molestarlo con esas palabras estúpidas... Él no entendía que el silencio de Kai no significaba que no lo amara, solo le costaba expresar sus sentimientos. Y Takao había prometido ser paciente. Esperaría sin quejarse hasta que Hiwatari se diera cuenta de que realmente lo amaba. Max no sabía nada. La depresión de Kai por las cartas era a causa de lo sentimental que se ponía cuando recordaba los desagradables incidentes que llevaron a la partida de Rei, no tenía nada que ver con los "verdaderos" sentimientos de Kai hacia Rei, sentimientos que (según Takao) se ligaban a la culpa y la carga de conciencia que el chico mayor aún llevaba en su mente.  
  
-Kai aún se siente culpable -decía convencido- Además, Rei se fue aún herido y sin darle explicaciones a nadie, eso pone a Kai muy triste. Rei fue muy ingrato con Kai.  
  
El silencio que Max y Kyo hacían luego se sus frases siempre lo molestaba. Le daba la impresión que pensaban que era un tonto, un estúpido por algo que ellos creían obvio pero que no era así. ¡Claro que no era así!, ¡Kai lo amaba!.  
  
Y cada vez el grupo se distanciaba más. Kai y Takao hacia un lado, Max y Kyo por el otro. Mizuhara lloraba en silencio la ruptura que el había visto como una simple amenaza semanas atrás. Ahora a nadie le importaba nadie, nadie se preocupaba por nadie. Y lo peor de todo es que la razón de tantos problemas era un hecho tan simple... el silencio de Kai.  
  
-*Con que esa era la historia completa* -dijo Dizzi luego que Max les contara la verdad de lo sucedido-  
  
-Pero hay algo que no entiendo -dijo Kyo- ¿Cuáles son los sentimientos de Kai?, cuando estaba cuidando de Rei parecía muy.... ¿enamorado será la palabra correcta?. No lo dejaba solo nunca, y lo mimaba como a un niño. Además Rei le correspondía de una manera muy obvia...  
  
-No creo que Kai hubiera sido capaz de fingir o de ser así sin sentir algo más que amistad. -meditó Max- Su relación con Takao es tan vacía, tan superficial... pero él no se quiere dar cuenta.  
  
-*A menos que Kai se encuentre con Rei las cosas no van a cambiar... *  
  
-Pero eso Dizzi, es casi imposible. No tenemos idea de donde está Rei. Siempre que nos escribe nos dice que saldrá con esos amigos nuevos... a veces llego a pensar que ellos no existen, que son una barrera que Rei pone para que no creamos que está solo.  
  
-Pero ninguno de los White Tigers ha llamado reclamando -dijo irónica la bestia bit-  
  
-¿Te refieres a Mariah?  
  
-*...Quizás *  
  
Y era cierto. Los campeones chinos no habían hecho ninguna seña de reclamo o "venganza" por algo relacionado con Rei. Dizzi tenía razón, si Kon no estuviera bien, cierta chica de cabello rosado ya habría intentado hacer peligrar la integridad física de Kai hacía bastante rato.  
  
Ambos muchachos quedaron en silencio sin saber que hacer. Los Blade Brakers eran solo una farsa desde que Rei se había marchado, los vínculos de amistad poco a poco se habían ido rompiendo, hasta dejar solo jirones que los salvaban en los momentos en que debían estar juntos. Ya nada era como antes, y la única manera de salvar lo poco que les quedaba... era simplemente aceptar que, como equipo y como amigos, ya no existían.  
  
-Creo que visitaré a mi madre por un tiempo -dijo Max levantándose y dando la mano a Kyo- Fue un gusto ser tu compañero de equipo.  
  
-...Igualmente Max...  
  
-Nos vemos Dizzi.  
  
-*Escríbenos Max... *  
  
-Claro que lo haré...  
  
Nadie pudo decir si la expresión de Takao al enterarse de la partida de Mizuhara era sorpresa o felicidad. Solo se limitó a desear buen viaje, mucha salud y comida deliciosa. Con Kyo la cosa no fue distinta, muchos saludos, "Practica mucho Jefe", "espero que nos veamos pronto", "no nos olvides Jefe, ¡somos amigos!"...  
  
-¿Max?  
  
El chico rubio volteó un poco sorprendido cuando escuchó la voz de Kai a sus espaldas.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-....¿Puedo hablar contigo?  
  
Un tono suave, bajo... Max tuvo la impresión de hablar con un Kai derrotado y dolido, pero no pudo afirmarlo a ciencia cierta.  
  
-Tú dirás Kai...  
  
-¿Porqué te vas? -preguntó mirando sus manos. El pecoso se sorprendió por la pregunta-  
  
-...Ya les dije... voy a ver a Mamá...  
  
-¿Es por lo que pasó con Rei verdad? -preguntó sin haber puesto atención a la última frase de Max- Es... porque lo dejé ir....  
  
Mizuhara entendió que a Kai le costaba enormes esfuerzos pronunciar cada palabra. Su orgullo doblegado podía palparse, y sus ojos marrones expresaban una pena y una oscuridad que nunca había visto.  
  
-Eres libre de hacer con tu vida lo que desees Kai -dijo lentamente- Pero... tuviste la oportunidad de ser feliz y de hacerlo feliz... Y la desaprovechaste. No se que hizo Takao para convencerte, ni quiero preguntarlo pero.... se que sufres Kai... lo vemos cuando llegan sus cartas... pero si quieres seguir con esta farsa ese ya es problema tuyo. Yo realmente lo lamento por Rei, ya que su amor por ti era muy obvio... creíamos que también lo era tu sentimiento hacia él... Pero no podemos hacer nada ahora. Las cosas se acabaron para nosotros como grupo.  
  
Dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, Max se levantó dejando solo a Kai pensando. El rubio pensó en lo destruido que estaba ese muchacho que, en algún pasado no lejano, había sido su orgulloso y altivo líder, el chico por quien toda mujer se derretía, por quien todo chico pensaba alguna vez hacer algo que no debía... ¿Qué quedaba de Kai Hiwatari?... ¿Qué quedaba de Dranzer en aquél muchacho?  
  
-Quizás... -dijo antes de cruzar la puerta hacia el taxi que lo llevaría hasta el aeropuerto- Esto era para lo que estábamos destinados los Blade Brakers... quizás este era nuestro destino.  
  
Mientras, Kai continuaba pensando en las palabras de Max. Había tenido la oportunidad... y la había dejado ir...  
  
"No se que hizo Takao para convencerte, ni quiero preguntarlo..."  
  
¿Qué había hecho?, solo le había dado una noche de buen sexo... ¿Y por eso había dejado ir a Rei?, ¿por un cuerpo desechable había dejado que su Neko se alejara?.  
  
Tres semanas. Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde la partida de Kon. Solo 21 días bastaron para acabar con meses de amistad, de batalla dura, de heridas y de derrotas y victorias. ¿Tan vacío era realmente el lazo que los unía?... ¿o acaso tan fuerte era que lo que hizo destruyó el pilar mismo de su unión?. La última pregunta lo llevó a una dolorosa conclusión: Rei era el pilar del grupo. Quizás no fuera el líder, como él; ni tampoco el más impulsivo, como Takao. Quizás no era el más inteligente, como Kyo; ni el más alegre, como Max. Quizás Rei tenía un poco de todos y de ninguno. Podía ser líder cuando se necesitaba, podía ser terco como una mula, podía ser ingenioso y estratega y podía alegrar hasta los días de peor tormenta... Él había destruido a Rei... y por consiguiente al grupo entero... Un sentimiento de vacío llenó su pecho mientras un sollozo se ahogaba en su garganta. Aún no lograba entender nada... se moría a cada momento por la falta que Rei le hacía, pero Takao siempre lograba, de algún modo, aliviar su dolor...  
  
¿Se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?  
  
Lo cierto era que Rei no estaba cerca como para comprobar si lo que sentía por él era lo mismo que sentía por Takao. Algo en su corazón le decía que Kon no volvería por su voluntad junto a ellos... pero el pensamiento que cruzó su mente el día que vio a Rei cruzar la puerta para irse apareció con más fuerza y violencia que en otras ocasiones....  
  
"La última vez en verlo... "  
  
Su manos ansiaron esa piel, sus ojos querían chocar con esas gemas ámbar que brillaban en la azulada oscuridad de la noche... Ese cabello negro como los abismos que lo entretenía en sus vigilias...  
  
Un contacto suave en su espalda lo hizo estremecer, sin embargo, no levantó la vista. Ya sabía que era Takao sentado a su lado, acariciándolo hasta que la angustia pasara, mientras llenaba su piscina de odio contra Rei con cada lágrima que veía derramada de sus ojos.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas: creo que esto no me está saliendo como quería.... ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com  
  
Notas2: bien, aquí está la segunda parte. Les advierto que esta no está terminada si... ¡espero que les guste! 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.  
  
La vista era simplemente hermosa. Los verdes de distintos tonos se extendían hasta el horizonte, mezclándose con los azules del cielo, las blancas nubes y los extraños colores de árboles, plantas y flores que rodeaban el lugar.  
  
Rei aspiró feliz el nuevo aire. La casa era sin duda muy bella y el ambiente, sumamente agradable. Nada le preocupaba, nada le dolía... bueno, casi nada.  
  
-"Deja ya de pensar en eso Rei... mejor mira hacia el frente"  
  
No había decadencia ni pesadumbre. El dolor seguía presente en su corazón, pero había entendido que no podía estancarse en él. Si Kai había elegido a Takao, pues él no podía hacer nada más.  
  
Las campanillas llamaron su atención. El viento que las movió hizo latigar su largo mechón, que llevaba sin la clásica banda blanca que la cubría, sino como una larga cola de caballo, sujeta por un listón rojo que resaltaba entre sus ropas blancas y negras.  
  
-¡A comer!  
  
La llamada lo hizo sonreír. Se sentía como un niño pequeño nuevamente. De nuevo mimado, por primera vez realmente amado.  
  
-¡Neko-chan!, ¡a comer!  
  
No habían pasado ni 30 segundos desde la primera llamada y ya estaban buscándolo.  
  
-¡Ya voy!  
  
Ágilmente saltó las piedras y obstáculos que impedían que llegara a la casa. Corrió con velocidad sintiéndose extrañamente libre en aquél paraje, como si todo lo que alguna vez lo obligó a ser educado, o sereno, o tranquilo ya no existiera. En aquella casa simplemente era un minino.  
  
-"¡Mi cascabel!"  
  
Rápidamente volvió a su habitación y tomó el par de cascabeles que había junto a la cama. Los puso enredados en la cinta que sostenía su pelo y salió nuevamente, entretenido por el suave tintinear.  
  
Definitivamente era un gato. Con todo y cascabel.  
  
***  
  
El techo no tenía ni el secreto de la vida ni el porqué a sus preguntas. Tampoco estaba hecho de materiales poco comunes ni tenía alguna pintura extraña o exclusiva. Simplemente estaba pintado de un suave tono blanco invierno que aumentaba considerablemente el brillo de la luna que entraba errante por el suave ondular de la cortina. Los colores celestes y azules llenaban la parte superior de la habitación, jugando con las sombras de la lámpara, formando diversas y efímeras formas. Era un techo común y corriente, y sin embargo, no podía quitar su vista de él.  
  
El suave murmullo de la respiración de su pareja resonaba en su oído, arrullándolo hacia el mundo de los sueños. Lentamente la visión del techo comenzó a desaparecer, aunque su voluntad intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse con los ojos abiertos.  
  
*Duerme...  
  
La voz de Takao contra su pecho y ese susurro tan sensual...  
  
*Duerme Kai...  
  
Los párpados se sentían tan pesados, el cuerpo ya no se movía. Solo había calma y un silencio que lo llevaba a un mundo oscuro y tranquilo en donde descansaría...  
  
*Duerme...  
  
Pero Takao estaba dormido hacía muchas horas...  
  
*Duerme Kai, descansa.  
  
El techo y el juego de luces y sombras desaparecieron. Los azules y celestes se convirtieron en negro y el arrullo del viento se hizo una agradable pero lejana sensación.  
  
*...¿Y bien?...  
  
Lentamente sus ojos azulados comenzaron a abrirse. Su rostro no mostró la más mínima muestra de sueño o de cansancio. Solo una gran tristeza se reflejaba en sus perlas profundas, dejándolas sin la vida que las caracterizaba, sin la energía eterna que solía haber en ellas... Se veían tan vacías...  
  
Poco le costó liberarse del abrazo de su pareja. Este ya dormía pesadamente y sus brazos no ejercían presión alguna sobre su cuerpo. En silencio se levantó, y luego de vestirse salió, seguro del sueño de su amante.  
  
***  
  
-Te ves inquieta.  
  
-Algo me molesta.  
  
-Supongo que no sabes que es.  
  
-No Take, no lo se. Pero es algo que viene... algo en el futuro.  
  
-Revisaré los sistemas de todas maneras. No queremos que aparezcan sorpresas.  
  
-Claro que no.  
  
El joven voltea para irse, pero la voz de ella lo detiene.  
  
-¿Lo has sentido Take?  
  
-¿A cual de todos los sentimientos que me han llenado te refieres?  
  
-Al de peligro.  
  
-Si, lo he sentido. Menos que tú, obviamente, pero también lo he sentido.  
  
Ambos quedan en silencio sin mirarse durante algunos momentos. Solo el sonido del viento y las campanillas rompen la tensión del ambiente, mientras los jóvenes piensan.  
  
-Sería a primera vez en 45 años.  
  
-¿Deberíamos estar esperándolo?  
  
-Claro que no Akemi, pero tampoco podemos evitarlo.  
  
-....Take...  
  
-Tendremos que hacerlo Akemi. Es un Hiwatari. Tiene que estar presente.  
  
-Drancer... Somos tan pocos ahora Takeru.  
  
-La antipatía del Viejo nos diezmó. Tendremos que intentar arreglarlo en las generaciones siguientes.  
  
-Deberemos tener familias grandes.  
  
-Para eso está el dinero.  
  
-Para eso están las mansiones.  
  
-Para eso está el poder.  
  
-...Para eso estamos.  
  
Takeru y Akemi se sonríen y salen de la habitación que ocupaban. Aún era temprano y podían salir a correr un poco, además de entrenar en secreto para lo que venía. Después tendrían que planear su acercamiento a Kai y como llevarlo de vuelta al pasado lejano que ellos mismos hicieron que olvidara.  
  
***  
  
La Abadía se alzaba como un castillo de terror envuelto en las tétricas sombras de la noche. Sus paredes azotadas por el viento furioso que arrastraba la nieve blanca y mortal. Los fríos pasillos que inundaban la edificación de piedra, los túneles que la conectaban... Todo oscuro, todo tenebroso....  
  
El silencio era total. Apenas se oyen las goteras propias de las viejas construcciones. Los pasos ya no resuenan, tampoco las balas. La sangre gotea sin sonidos, sin perturbar la tortuosa paz que llena las piedras de aquél Centro de entrenamiento... de aquella fachada de maldades.  
  
Los muertos se regaban por todas partes. Niños, mujeres, y jóvenes. Hombres armados y otros sin más defensa que sus gritos. Los sistemas de defensa colgaban inertes de las paredes, algunas cámaras habían logrado sobrevivir para mostrar la masacre en la que estaba convertida la Abadía rusa. Muchas grababan mal. Muchas más ya no existían. Solo unas pocas observaban, con su ojo metálico y vidrio, como la muerte se divertía en esos pasillos llenos de tantas cosas por contar.  
  
Y mientras, en la habitación más alta y más protegida, con la puerta trabada por tres cuerpos inertes, un hombre con ojos de odio y abismo, con su cabello blanco y largo como la nieve que cubría las praderas nortinas de su país... Su orgullo de dominador estaba siendo amenazado, había sufrido una grave afrenta... la primera en 45 años...  
  
-Conquistar el mundo puede esperar.  
  
La pared se abrió en una puerta secreta y un largo pasillo, limpio y sin muertos, apareció frente a él. Al final lo esperaba un helicóptero con algunos sirvientes, unos sanos, otros heridos, y uno que otro que no soportó lo suficiente como para llegar a cuadrarse ante el líder de BioVolt.  
  
-"Esto es una verdadera vergüenza. ¡Estoy rodeado de débiles!.... Jamás pensé que pudieran recuperarse de esa manera, no hay comparación con la última vez... Y lo peor de todo... es que tendré que buscarlos.... Malditos mocosos... ¡si no tuviera que depender de ellos!, ¡si Kai me hubiera hecho caso!"  
  
La pequeña caja en donde Black Dranzer descansaba tembló ante el solo pensamiento de Kai. La poderosa Bestia Bit extrañaba la libertad que su único dueño le proporcionó, el poder... además estaba el hambre. Hace tanto que no se alimentaba... tenía tantas ganas de estar entre esas manos otra vez, de poder sentir la derrota del enemigo, su sorpresa mientras su Blade se destruía en miles de irrecuperables pedacitos.... y sobre todo... el ver volar la Bestia hasta él, para apoderarse de su voluntad y su fuerza...  
  
Si tan solo Kai volviera con él...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas: definitivamente no me está saliendo muy fácil este fic. ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.  
  
La casa estaba recién implementándose. Grandes camiones dejaban las cajas y envoltorios en el pórtico para que los demás empleados los llevaran al interior y aguardaran las órdenes de los dueños, con respecto a la posterior ubicación de cada cosa.  
  
-¿Te gusta este país?  
  
-Es bastante bonito, aunque extraño mi Rusia.  
  
-¿Cuándo llegará Nevenka?  
  
-En unos cuantos días Iván.  
  
-Ya veo..  
  
La enorme mansión castaña se elevaba frente a ellos tranquila y vacía. Pronto estaría repleta de hermosos y delicados objetos, cada una con su historia y su importancia. Los trofeos por un lado, los libros por otros. Las Crónicas de la Familia estarían en un sitio privilegiado, rodeado de cristalerías y sillones.  
  
-La primera batalla en 45 años...  
  
-Ese tal Kai no será problema.  
  
-¿Y la tal Akemi?  
  
-...Es poderosa, lo admito, pero no podrá vencerme. ¿Y qué me dices tú de ese Takeru?  
  
-Bah, un japonés no me vencerá. Mantendremos el honor de la familia.  
  
-Por supuesto. Esta vez la guerra acabará definitivamente Vladimir.  
  
Los jóvenes intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras en ruso y luego entraron, despidiendo a los camiones vacíos y a los trabajadores cansados.  
  
-No puedo esperar para volver con la victoria.  
  
-En cuanto llegue Nevenka.  
  
-3 contra 3. ¿Es justo no lo crees hermano?  
  
-Claro que es justo Iván. Y lo será aún más cuando los derrotemos.  
  
Vladimir Tsuvarob observó a su hermano mayor, Iván, acercarse a la ventana. El primero dejó que su suave melena castaña miel jugara con el viento otoñal de Japón, mientras cerraba sus ojos avellana y recordaba los nevados parajes de Moscú. El mayor, por su parte, se dedicó a la silenciosa contemplación de ese nuevo país que los albergaría durante el tiempo que fuera necesario para derrotar a los 3 enemigos. Su cabello castaño oscuro también jugó con la brisa japonesa mientras sus acerados ojos color cielo mostraban la impaciencia del guerrero. Ambos estaban convencidos de ganar. Una vez que Nevenka llegara, nada impediría que acabaran con esa guerra generacional.  
  
-Es cierto Vladimir...  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños.  
  
-Muchas gracias.  
  
Los hermanos se abrazaron y sonrieron ante los florecientes 19 años del joven Vladimir.  
  
***  
  
-Así que ya llegaron.  
  
-Deberemos estar listos Akemi.  
  
Ella dejó que sus mechones rojos volaran mientras observaba el horizonte desde la azotea de la blanca mansión.  
  
-No están los tres. -dijo ella de pronto-  
  
-Es cierto -apoyó oprimiendo en una pequeña palm algunos comandos.- Sin embargo hay un vuelo que lleva a una pasajera rusa llamada Nevenka Tsuvarob.  
  
-¿Cuándo llega?  
  
-En unos días.  
  
-...¿Cómo hablaremos con Kai?.  
  
-Tú eres la psíquica -comentó escuetamente-  
  
-¿Quieres que me meta en su cabeza? -preguntó incrédula-  
  
-Es una buena posibilidad.  
  
-... Me has prohibido los últimos 10 años meterme a los pensamientos de Kai, ¿y ahora quieres que lo haga.?  
  
-No tenemos muchas salidas. No creo que nos tome en cuenta si le decimos, "¡Hola Kai!, no nos recuerdas, pero somos tus hermanos y te borramos la memoria hace 10 años"  
  
-En realidad el convencerlo es lo de menos Takeru, lo que me preocupa es otro punto de nuestro encuentro con Kai.  
  
-¿Neko-chan?  
  
-Neko-chan. Han pasado tan pocas semanas Take... quizás no pueda soportarlo.  
  
-Tendremos que hablar con él también.  
  
-Supongo...  
  
-Tranquila Akemi. Él sabe perfectamente porqué está con nosotros.  
  
-Y nosotros sabemos porqué estamos con él.  
  
-Así es.  
  
Akemi sonríe y camina hacia la escalera.  
  
-Haré algunos arreglos para nuestro "reencuentro familiar"  
  
-Lo dejo en tus manos.  
  
-¡Cuida a Neko-chan! -le gritó mientras bajaba-  
  
-¡Claro!... -Takeru suspiró y miró el paisaje que antes observaba su hermana- ¿cómo no hacerlo?  
  
***  
  
Rei observó desde el alto árbol la partida de Akemi y por alguna extraña razón, su corazón pareció encogerse de pena y temor. Un extraño presentimiento llenaba su alma cuando veía a los hermanos conversar, parecían de un momento a otro tan serios... Siempre eran sonrientes y divertidos, pero cuando estaban a solas, cambiaban y, al parecer, hablaban cosas muy complicadas o personales, que él no podía oír.  
  
-Son iguales en todos los aspectos... -susurró mientras el pelo chocaba con su cara y el tronco del árbol- Cuando estoy presente son buenos y amigables... cuando no lo estoy son distintos... como si fingieran frente a mí...  
  
Repentinamente las imágenes de Kai y Takao volvieron con nueva violencia a su mente, logrando que derramara algunas lágrimas.  
  
-¿Neko-chan?  
  
Rei voltea rápidamente y ve que Takeru lo observa con esos hermosos ojos escarlatas llenos de preocupación. Sus hebras doradas vuelan en un caos por el viento, dándole el aspecto de un ángel en vuelo.  
  
-¡Takeru!  
  
Los brazos del sujeto lo reciben acoplándose perfectamente a su cuerpo, abrazándolo con cariño, y acariciando su cabello largo y desordenado.  
  
-Tranquilo Rei. -susurró- Solo no queremos preocuparte. No queremos que nuestros problemas te afecten.  
  
Más lágrimas corren mientras el felino corazón de Kon se tranquiliza poco a poco.  
  
-No te engañaremos nunca Neko-chan... siempre cuidaremos de ti.  
  
Por alguna extraña razón, ellos siempre sabían lo que pensaba, pero con el pasar de los días Rei dejó de preguntarse cual era esa razón.  
  
-Cuando Akemi vuelva deberemos hablar Neko-chan, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-...Claro.  
  
El sol comenzó a bajar y Takeru dejó a Rei cómodamente apoyado en su cuerpo. El muchacho chino dormía placidamente mientras él observaba la casa desde lo alto. La mansión seguía siendo la hermosa casa alba que había sido desde la época en que vivían con sus padres... desde la época en que ellos vivían. Las risas del pequeño Kai corriendo junto a Akemi llenaron sus oídos, mientras el ladrar de los perros acompañaba como un suave compás. Bromas en japonés, inglés y ruso volaban de un lado a otro, mientras diminutas criaturas de distintas formas jugaban con su hermana. Las llamadas a comer de su madre siempre lo sacaban de su computador, que ya parecía una parte de su cuerpo. Su padre siempre llegaba con Kai en brazos, casi un bebé, mientras sus enormes ojos marrones expresaban la curiosidad al ver ese extraño trompo de llamativos colores. Como le divertía ver volar las cucharas de la mesa cuando Akemi practicaba sus técnicas de telekinesia, o cuando él reprogramaba artefactos como el freezer o el televisor. Esos habían sido tiempos lindos. A pesar del dolor, también lo fueron después de la muerte de sus padres. Y a pesar de todo, seguían siendo buenos tiempos, aún habiendo sido Kai separado de su lado, y conociendo los cambios en su sonriente y curioso hermano.  
  
-Todo pasa por algo. La vida no es injusta.  
  
Y aunque a ambos les costaba aceptarlo, tenían que acceder con sumisa responsabilidad.  
  
-El destino es así.  
  
Takeru rió al ver la altura del árbol en el que se encontraban, y se preguntó como sería capaz de subir con la misma agilidad que Rei sin ayuda de sus propios poderes psíquicos. Si bien no eran tan desarrollados como los de Akemi, bastante podían ayudarle en situaciones como esas.  
  
Un suave y profundo ronroneo lo distrajo de la contemplación de su casa. Takeru apretó aún más a Rei contra él y se fijó en el techo. Ahí, disfrutando del paisaje como ellos, dejando sus cabellos blancos y negros volar, mientras su larga cola se meneaba de un lado a otro, Driger los miraba.  
  
Continuará.  
  
ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com  
  
notas: no sé porqué al releer este capítulo se me ocurrieron 'poco decorosas' cosas entre Iván y Vladimir.... (23/01/2004) 


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4.  
  
El sonido de la ducha no llegaba a sus oídos, ni tampoco los ruidos típicos de una ciudad concurrida y poblada como Tokio. Todo lo que sus ojos azulados observaban era la habitación de baño en donde Kai se encontraba.  
  
La esperanza se esfumaba a cada momento que pasaba. Pero él se negaba a dejarla escapar. Quizás hace unos días no tenía esperanza de retener a Hiwatari a su lado, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora alguien estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo... y a sacar a Rei definitivamente de la mente de su amado.  
  
Era una oportunidad que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar. ***  
  
Rei estaba sin habla. No alcanzaba a entender todo lo que le estaban diciendo.  
  
-P-pero...  
  
-Queríamos que lo supieras Neko-chan... siento no habértelo dicho antes...  
  
-Pronto deberemos reunirnos con él, y no quisimos que te llevaras una sorpresa.  
  
-U-ustedes... y Kai...  
  
-Te dejaremos para que lo pienses Rei... Y... -Takeru hizo un gesto de pena y tomó aire para continuar -Y si quieres tomar alguna decisión... definitiva... te entenderemos...  
  
Los hermanos salieron dejando a Kon solo en la habitación. El chico casi no escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, y apenas oyó las últimas palabras de Takeru.  
  
-¿Hermanos?  
  
Como un relámpago pasaron por su mente distintos aspectos que, ahora, veía como parecidos. Las marcas en la cara, el raro color de ojos, el gusto por los colores, el té y los postres... Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos mientras sentía que estaba atrapado en un círculo eterno de apellido Hiwatari. ¿Acaso no podía escapar de Kai?, no habían pasado ni 4 semanas desde que se había alejado de sus compañeros y ya estaba condenado a encontrarse de nuevo con su antiguo compañero de equipo.... porque no abandonaría a los hermanos. Ellos lo habían cuidado y lo querían como nadie nunca lo amó, ellos lo eran todo para él en ese momento. Ni su mente ni su corazón aceptaban la sola idea de dejar esa casa hermosa, ni a sus dueños, aunque eso significara tener que enfrentar nuevamente a Kai.  
  
-A él ya lo perdí... -se dijo levantándose y lavando su cara -Pero no perderé a Take-kun y Akemi-chan...  
  
Decidido bajó hasta la cocina, en donde los hermanos solían conversar. Ambos se sorprendieron al verlo entrar tan pronto, y el miedo se apoderó de ellos, pensando que Rei podía estar tomando una decisión apresurada.  
  
-No voy a irme.  
  
Primero silencio y luego risas.  
  
El resto del día fue solo celebración.  
  
***  
  
Los aviones aterrizaban con su habitual estruendo. Los blancos cegadores al brillo del sol, las colas pintadas o las letras gigantes que indicaban su lugar de origen. La gente de un lado a otro, los controles de policía internacional, los escáner, la revisión de boletos y las cafeterías llenas. El aeropuerto vivía un día común y corriente.  
  
Entre toda la cantidad de gente que caminaba buscando los baños o la salida correcta, había una muchacha de largo cabello naranjo trenzado. Tenía los ojos verdes y muy profundos, rasgados levemente, dándole un aspecto de seriedad y madurez que a veces se convertía en molestia y soberbia. Cargaba una maleta pequeña, casi parecía una mochila común y corriente, y vestía de forma casual con jeans y chaqueta corta. Miraba todo con cierta curiosidad, y de vez en cuando tomaba fotografías de algunas cosas que le parecían interesantes.  
  
La ausencia de sus hermanos no la sorprendió en lo absoluto. Aún debían estar celebrando el cumpleaños de Vladimir. Suspiró un tanto resignada y fue hacia la salida a tomar un taxi mientras rogaba que el taxista hablara ruso o inglés. Entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle...  
  
-Estúpidos hermanos... -gruñó -¡No me dieron la dirección de la casa!  
  
Se sentó un momento pensando que hacer. Estaba sola en un enorme aeropuerto sin tener a donde ir. Entonces se le ocurrió algo... para gente como ella siempre había un lugar disponible...  
  
-Espero que el número de la BBA esté en el directorio telefónico... y espero poder leer el directorio telefónico.  
  
Pero la suerte estaba de su parte ese día, ya que rápidamente pudo encontrar el número que deseaba. Luego de la llamada se sentó tranquila en la salida del aeropuerto mientras miraba el cielo mañanero de Japón. Poco rato después, un furgón de la BBA esperaba por ella en el frontis. Hasta que pudiera encontrar a los despistados de sus hermanos, aprovecharía la hospitalidad de la enorme asociación de Bey Blade.  
  
-Bien Japón, Nevenka ha llegado.  
  
Meneando su trenza naranja se subió al furgón y fue hacia la sucursal de la BBA. Ahí se daría el tiempo de buscar a sus hermanos, y quizás a ese chico con el que le tocaba luchar...  
  
-Y pensar que me sacaron de Alaska para venir a pelear, que desperdicio...  
  
Pesadamente se sentó en una banca que había y comenzó a leer un diccionario japonés-inglés. Vladimir e Iván podían esperar. Ahora necesitaba aprender japonés. Cuando iba por la letra 'I' la muchacha levantó sus ojos verdes y buscó en su billetera. Ahí había una foto de un muchacho alto de pelo azul y gris, con una expresión muy fría.  
  
-Con que Hiwatari Kai... ¿Tendrá a Black Drancer todavía?  
  
La campanilla de la puerta se sonó, indicando que alguien entraba. Sin querer Nevenka miró hacia ese lugar, abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa y ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa. ¡Vaya si el mundo era pequeño!  
  
-Sabía que Japón era muy chico, pero nunca creí que tanto.... -dijo mirando a Kai, que se dirigía rápidamente a la oficina del Señor Dickenson -¿Qué estará haciendo?, no hay campeonatos cerca... Que lástima tener que luchar contra él... ¡es muy guapo!  
  
Volvió a mirar la foto, y encontró que en persona se veía mucho mejor. Además, ahora estaba vestido de manera diferente, con jeans ajustados y una camiseta gris ancha que le hacía ver un tanto gracioso, pero que no ocultaba su figura en lo absoluto.  
  
Nevenka dejó a un lado el diccionario y pensó si realmente esa lucha era necesaria. Eso de las batallas generacionales no iban con su estilo aventurero y viajero, además de arruinar sus vacaciones por la zona nórdica del mundo.  
  
-Todo por ser una Tsubarov... ***  
  
-Tanto tiempo sin verte Kai.  
  
-Así es...  
  
-Dime muchacho, ¿qué se te ofrece?  
  
-Yo... quería saber si tiene noticias de Rei... -dijo en voz baja -Algún teléfono... o dirección... -el adulto lanzó un suspiro y se acomodó en su asiento -  
  
-La verdad Kai es que no tengo nada. Lo último que supe, al igual que los White Tigers y ustedes, es que iba a la casa de unos amigos...  
  
-Si, los famosos amigos del avión -gruñó con desdén -  
  
-Exacto. Pero desde entonces no he sabido nada. Lo siento Kai.  
  
-...No importa...  
  
-Si envía algo te avisaré de inmediato.  
  
Kai asintió poco convencido. Ya no sabía con quien más intentar ubicar a Rei y eso comenzaba a desesperarlo. No quería pensar, pero las palabras de Max no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza, hiciera lo que hiciera las oía a cada instante, como una condena, una sentencia de muerte lenta y dolorosa.  
  
Takao aparecía en sus pensamientos de vez en cuando... ¿Qué era Kinomiya para él?... ¿realmente lo amaba?, ¿solo lo deseaba?... No entendía nada de lo que sentía... cuando estaba solo su mente solo se ocupaba de Rei, pero cuando el muchacho moreno llegaba con él, todo desaparecía y solo la dulce fragancia de Takao llenaba sus sentidos. ¿Se podía amar a dos personas?, ¿o solo intentaba tapar un hoyo con la tierra de otro hoyo?... ¿Acaso estaba cegándose a sus verdaderos sentimientos?... pero, ¡por un demonio!, ¡¿cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos?!... Necesitaba encontrar a Rei para averiguarlo, necesitaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, besarlo y acariciarlo ... Era la única solución que se ocurría... ***  
  
-Están los tres, pero aún no se reúnen.  
  
-¿Cómo llamamos a Kai?  
  
-¿Aún no lo sabes?  
  
-¡Es difícil Take!....  
  
-Envíale otro sueño... algo que pueda reconocer.  
  
-...De acuerdo...  
  
-Pero que no sea sutil. Los rusos ya están aquí  
  
-No puedo tirarle la verdad en la cara así como así.  
  
-¿Porqué no?  
  
-¡Sabes tan bien como yo que estos procesos no son fáciles! Si le diera un sueño muy revelador podría tener un efecto contrario.  
  
Los hermanos se miraron molestos durante varios minutos. Takeru quería a Kai de vuelta lo más pronto posible, previniendo un ataque del trío europeo. Akemi quería mantener a raya la ansiedad de su hermano y, a su vez, lograr que su pequeño hermano volviera con ellos, pero sin grandes conmociones.  
  
-Solo hazlo Akemi. Ellos ya llegaron y nosotros aún no estamos listos.  
  
-Si me hubieras dejado intervenir antes la mente de Kai esto no estaría pasando.  
  
-Antes no era el momento.  
  
-Pues se nos pasó sin siquiera verlo. -siseó irónica -  
  
-¡Necesitamos a Kai!  
  
-¡Bien bien!, ¡Voy a traer a Kai! -gritó -¡Y verás lo rápido que lo traeré!  
  
-Akemi... ¡Akemi!  
  
De un portazo la muchacha salió dejando a su hermano con las palabras en la boca. Take suspiró molesto. Solo esperaba que su hermana trajera a Kai en una pieza y con el blade en la mano... Lo demás tenía arreglo.  
  
Por otra parte, Akemi caminaba por los senderos rodeados de arboledas que llevaban a los portones de la enorme mansión blanca. Durante años había pensando como llevar de vuelta a esa casa a Kai, a su pequeño hermano Kai, pero ahora parecía que ninguno de sus planes podía funcionar. Todo le parecía brusco y conmovedor... Kai era ahora un muchacho tan distinto... nunca creyó, además, tener a Neko-chan en casa... Y ahora, para colmo de males, había peleado con Takeru, algo que no hacía hace años... Y todo por los malditos rusos.  
  
-¿Cómo voy a decirle a Kai todo lo que está pasando?  
  
Y era que en el fondo de su corazón no sabía si realmente quería que Kai volviera. La batalla con los Tsubarov no tenía importancia, tampoco las órdenes de Voltaire... Solo Neko-chan importaba... y el corazón de Rei seguía estando en las manos de su hermano.  
  
'No voy a irme... '  
  
-No va a irse... No importa que pase, no va a irse...  
  
La ciudad estaba a 8 horas de carretera. Una vez ahí debería buscar a Kai o a cualquiera que pudiera darle una pista de su paradero. Pero eso nunca le había complicado mucho, más aún sabiendo la fama que el chico tenía. Lo más difícil comenzaría cuando lo encontrara...  
  
***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** 


	5. Capítulo 5

_domingo, 28 de septiembre de 2003 _

**Capítulo 5.**

-¡Hasta que te encontramos!

-¡Nos tenías preocupadísimos!

-¡Te encanta mostrarte!

-¡¿Porqué no llamaste?!

-¡Deberías habernos avisado!

-¡Llamamos a todos lados buscándote!

-¡No deberías ser tan desconsiderada con nosotros!

-¡Estábamos esperándote!

Nevenka tomaba un vaso de leche mientras escuchaba la larga perorata de sus hermanos. Ambos habían llegado desesperados a la mañana siguiente a la BBA Japón, preguntando por su hermana, encontrándose con que estaba alojada en aquél lugar hace casi dos días.

-¡Que suerte que estabas en la BBA!

-¡Algo podría haberte pasado!

-¡¿Qué le hubiéramos dicho a nuestros abuelos si algo te ocurría?!

-¡Por la Madre Rusia, estábamos con el alma en un hilo por ti!

-Vi a Hiwatari. –interrumpió ella de pronto. Iván y Vladimir la miraron sin hablar –A Hiwatari Kai. Fue a la BBA el otro día. Luego se fue. No me vio y si lo hizo no me reconoció, aunque dudo que sepa de mí.

Ambos suspiraron y luego sonrieron.

-¿Cómo haces para encontrarlos siempre antes que nosotros? –a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa

-Talento hermanos, ta-len-to.

***

Por fin en la gran ciudad. Tokio se alzaba como una capital cosmopolita y comercial, llenando de culturas y turistas las calles llenas de gente que iba y venía apurada y descuidada.

Akemi suspiró recordando el apacible paisaje de su casa blanca en el campo. No le agradaban las ciudades y solía ir solo cuando era necesario... Y todavía estaba pensando si esa ocasión era 'necesaria'

Sin conocer del todo ni el país ni a la gente, podía saber que estaba buscando a un chico en una ciudad cuyo número de habitantes tenía 8 dígitos... ¿o eran 9?. Kai era una simple hebra de pasto en medio de una pradera. Y ella tenía que encontrarlo... vaya problema.

-Manos a la obra entonces. No me queda más que encontrarte Kai... no me queda otra...

Con pasos seguros caminó por la primera calle superpoblada que se le cruzó por delante. Tenía varios planes para buscar a su pequeño hermano, pero no sabía cual escoger, o si ponerlos todos en práctica al mismo tiempo. No tenía mucho tiempo y debía elegir algo rápidamente. Vagó por las calles japonesas durante largo rato, pensando y pensando, entonces un sonido familiar le llamó la atención. Eran campanillas, como las que había en las ventanas de la casa blanca. Rápidamente, y con una nueva idea, Akemi corrió hasta el local en donde se encontraban y compró una. Era pequeña y delicada, casi idéntica a la que colgaba en su ventanal. La corona de cristal y cerámica tintineaba dulcemente, y las hebras y metales que colgaban y chocaban brillaban con fulgores celestinos y blancos... Era perfecta.

Otro suspiro escapó de los labios de la joven, aceptando de una vez por todas su misión. Si Rei amaba o no todavía a su hermano, eso lamentablemente no importaba en ese momento. Debía llevar a Kai y hacerle recordar todo lo que tuvo que bloquear hacía casi 10 años. La campanilla sería un buen inicio. Solo esperaba poder atraerlo lo suficiente para que la siguiera hasta la casa.

-¿Serás tan terco como cuando medías menos de un metro?

***

Takao no estaba en casa... en casa... Que extraño sonaba eso... El hecho de vivir con alguien que fuera 'su pareja' le parecía en sí mismo extraño... el saber que era Kinomiya lo hacía dudar... el pensar que podía haber sido Rei lo torturaba... ¿Aquél lugar era su hogar?... por un momento fugaz, Kai cerró los ojos y en la penumbra de sus párpados apareció un techo blanco y resplandeciente... como el de ese sueño tan raro que había tenido hace algún tiempo... el mismo día que Rei había querido decirle algo... algo interrumpido por Takao... ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?, ¿cómo fue tan estúpido para confundir el sonrojo en sus mejillas con fiebre y frío?... ¿Porqué no había insistido como deseaba?

_'Tuviste la posibilidad de hacerlo feliz y de ser feliz...'_

-¡Cállate de una vez Max!

¡Maldita conversación!, ¡¿por qué había ido a preguntarle el motivo de su partida?!, ¡¿porqué no pudo contentarse con la razón que les había dado?!, ¡¿por qué....?!... ¿porqué demonios se preguntaba tantas cosas que, sabía, no tenían respuesta?

El timbre del departamento lo sacó un momento de sus cavilaciones, logrando aliviar su carga de culpas y 'porques'.

-¿Hiwatari Kai? -preguntó el joven de gorra y chaqueta que estaba el otro lado de la puerta

-Si, soy yo.

-Firme aquí por favor –pidió entregándole una lista, indicándole el número 15, en donde tuvo que poner su firma y nombre completo –Aquí tiene, muchas gracias.

-...A usted...

El muchacho se fue y Kai quedó con una pequeña caja entre las manos. Sobre la cara superior de la caja había un rótulo que decía 'Frágil'. A un lado estaba el nombre de Hiwatari y su dirección. Lo más raro de todo era que junto al timbre de correos de la ciudad estaba el timbre de la BBA. Kai se sorprendió ya que cada vez que había algo para él, el Señor Dickenson se lo hacía saber de inmediato y de forma personal.

-¿Qué podrá ser?

Una cosa pequeña, frágil, enviada por la BBA pero con sello de correos.

-La BBA tiene su propio sistema de correos, independiente del servicio público.

Con sumo cuidado comenzó a abrir la caja, aumentando su sorpresa y extrañeza al ver que el contenido era nada y nada menos que una campanilla de cristal y cerámica. La fina pieza tintineó cuando la levantó y el viento entró por la ventana abierta, logrando arrancarle sus suaves sonidos. El suave golpeteo de metal y cerámica llenó los sentidos de Kai, llevándolo a esa casa blanca y enorme, con campanillas en todas sus ventanas, en donde vivían esos chicos tan raros que había visto en sus sueños.

Antes de comprender que o porqué lo hacía, Kai se vio llamando a la BBA, preguntando quien había enviado el paquete.

Una señorita nos pidió que se lo enviáramos. Dejó el paquete al Señor Dickenson aduciendo no tener su dirección. Como no podíamos dársela, nos dejó el paquete, y luego de comprobar que no era peligroso, lo remitimos a su domicilio...

¿Ningún nombre?, ¿algún dato?...

Dejó una carta para usted aquí. Si gusta podemos llevarla a su casa... 

La puerta se cerró violentamente y, sin saber porque, Kai corrió con todas sus fuerzas en busca de esa carta. El tintineo de las campanillas seguía en sus oídos y, extrañamente, le hacía pensar en Rei...

***

Takao caminaba sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad. Llevaba la mente en blanco, y tampoco deseaba pensar en algo específico. El encuentro con aquél sujeto lo había llenado de miedo, dejándole un extraño sabor amargo en la garganta, que solo evidenciaba preocupación y algo de ira...

_Cuando el pasado los alcance, _

_Desde las nubes de la mente será activado el poder _

_Y las garras volverán a rasgar el cielo _

_Mientras las alas de fuego sean cobijadas por la mansión blanca _

_El fuego negro intentará retomar su terreno _

_Llevado en la prisión del creador de la celestina frialdad. _

_El lobo que aúlla en las frías estepas, _

_Aparecerá embistiendo y protegiendo. _

_Los truenos en el cielo los ocultarán de tus ojos frenéticos. _

_El norte traerá coyotes vestidos de ovejas, _

_Los que fueron tres serán pronto duplicados _

_Pero la esperanza morirá junto con el tigre que corre en la blanca mansión. _

_Campanillas de celestiales sones que acunan _

_Palabras que seducen _

Ojos que te observan. 

Las palabras continuaban rondando en su cabeza. No entendía la mayoría de los versos, pero la alusión al tigre era clara y obvia... Rei... Además, Takao creía que las 'Alas de fuego' podían ser Drancer, por lo tanto era Kai quien estaba nombrado, ¿pero qué intentaba decir con la 'blanca mansión'?. También estaba el 'fuego negro', cuya sola mención llenaba de miedo el corazón de Kinomiya, aun sin saber que significaba.

-'Los que fueron tres pronto serán duplicados'... –repitió –Los que fueron tres... 'El lobo que aúlla en las frías estepas'... ¿podría ser Tala?... es posible... 'El norte traerá coyotes vestidos de ovejas'... ¿Los Demolition Boys otra vez?

La referencia a su antiguo rival de inmediato le hizo pensar en algo distinto, pero que daba sentido a un verso...

-'Mientras las alas de fuego sean cobijadas por la mansión blanca, el fuego negro intentará retomar terreno, llevado en la prisión del creador de la celestina frialdad'... ¡Voltaire y Black Drancer!... pero... ¿qué tienen que ver ellos?... yo solo quiero quedarme con Kai, pero pareciera que mucha gente está involucrada... ¿porqué será?

Dejando de lado la vacuidad de su mente, Takao caminó ahora pensando porqué tanta gente estaría dentro de un tema tan simple como asegurar el amor de Kai y sacar a Rei del medio...

***

Por fin la carta estaba en sus manos. Era un sobre blanco normal, con una estampilla rusa y otra japonesa. En la primera salía el Kremlin y en la segunda el congreso japonés. Bajo ellas, con letra manuscrita, solo decía 'Hiwatari Kai'.

Por alguna extraña razón, le temblaban las manos. No sabía quien había dejado la carta ni con qué intención, pero algo le decía que era importante...

Entonces la abrió...

_Las Campanillas en tus dulces sueños _

_Te indicarán la ubicación de aquél albo amor perdido _

_El pasado corre para alcanzarte, _

_Pero debes cuidarte de no huir demasiado rápido. _

_Si lo haces, él enterrará sus colmillos en tu cuello, _

_Y morirás sin haber conocido la felicidad._

*****ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** **


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6. **

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en la casa cuando regresó de su paseo. Los cascabeles de su larga cola de caballo tintineaban, y el sonido era como el resonar de campanas a plena mañana... todo sonido se ampliaba hasta llenar incluso el más pequeño de los rincones.

El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión... no había risas ni pasos... no había ni siquiera campanillas... Parecía que incluso el viento se había ido, dejando solo aquél silencio...

-¿Take-kun?, ¿Akemi-chan?, ¿hay alguien?

Nadie respondió. Rei cerró los ojos y comenzó a percibir cada sonido que llegaba. Apenas soplaba el viento, nada generaba ruido... Al parecer no había nadie...

-Que extraño...

No había notas ni mensajes. No había comida o jugo sobre la mesa. Los hermanos solían dejar 'un regalito' a su Koneko-chan cada vez que salían.

-¿Habrán ido a la ciudad?, ¿porqué no me avisaron?

Pensando, el muchacho fue hacia la ducha y disfrutó del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo. Luego, vestido con ropa limpia y peinándose, fue hacia el patio trasero, que era techado, dentro del cual había una hermosa fuente.

-Buenas tardes Driger, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?

El enorme Tigre meneó la cola en respuesta. Sus patas acolchadas estaban cruzadas, mientras su cuerpo se extendía tendido junto a la pileta.

-¿Sabes algo de los muchachos?... –Driger bostezó y se tendió patas arriba, instando a Rei a acariciar su vientre –¿Estamos muy regalones no lo crees? –las grandes patas se menearon en el aire apurando a Kon –Pero dime, ¿qué hay de los muchachos?

_'Akemi en la ciudad...Takeru está en la piscina'_

-¿Akemi-chan en la ciudad?, ¿no sabes que fue a hacer?

_'No...'_

-Oh, ya veo. Entonces voy con Take... –pero el Tigre tomó al muchacho con su hocico y lo depositó en su vientre, insistiendo en las caricias –De acuerdo, de acuerdo...

Las risas y los ronroneos del enorme felino atravesaron los pasillos, llamando la atención de Takeru, que nadaba en la piscina, a pocos metros del patio trasero.

-¿Rei, eres tú?

Con una toalla en su pelo dorado y su bañador mojado, el joven apareció en el lugar. Driger lo miró con esos ojos profundos y bostezó mostrando todos sus colmillos. Rei apareció tras él, con una enorme sonrisa, mientras la cola de su bestia bit le golpeaba juguetonamente la cara.

-¡Basta Driger! –reía el muchacho mientras la 'dormida' bestia lo molestaba -¡Hola Take-kun!

-Supongo que no vale la pena preguntar como estás ¿verdad?

-Jajaja.

Driger dejó a su muchacho tranquilo y se tendió a dormir en serio. Rei se acercó a Takeru y se miraron durante largo rato sin hablar. El mayor sonrió cuando vio que un leve carmesí aparecía en las mejillas tostadas de Rei.

-Te quiero Rei... –dijo con la voz temblorosa –

-¿Qué pasó Take?, ¿porqué Akemi está en la ciudad?

-... Discutimos... la presioné a buscar a Kai... Se fue muy molesta...

Antes de continuar hablando, los labios de Rei se cerraron sobre los de Takeru, sin importar el agua que aún corría por el albo cuerpo del Hiwatari, mojando la ropa de Kon, y deseando vaciar todo el nerviosismo y miedo que se encerraba en el corazón del ángel rubio. Los hermanos compartían muchas cosas, entre ellas, el miedo de perder a Rei en su reencuentro con Kai.

-No quiero que venga... –susurró abrazando al muchacho más bajo. Rei respondió su gesto y sonrió, aunque Takeru no pudiera verlo.

-Tranquilo... tranquilo...

El tigre blanco abrió uno de sus ojos hermosos para mirar a la pareja. No era por entrometido, pero no terminaba de gustarle esa vida que Rei comenzaba a llevar, protegido por esos chicos tan raros.

'_Con el menor estaría más seguro...'_

Pero no podía hacer nada. Kon se sentía feliz en esa blanca mansión y la pareja de hermanos le proporcionaban la fortaleza que necesitaba para olvidar su pena, aunque el pensar que aquél rubio ángel podría haber sido el joven de cabello bicolor no dejaba de apenarlo.

_'Tu protegido no fue justo Dragoon... no lo fue...'_

Entonces levantó la vista del todo y miró por unas de las ventanas que había... una sensación muy rara lo llenaba, algo que le erizaba el pelaje. Sin embargo la sensación era vaga e inconstante... lejana. Lo mejor sería esperar.

-¿Te apetece un pastel?

-...Claro...

***

El sonido de las campanillas la tranquilizaba y relajaba. La tienda en donde había comprado la pieza continuaba abierta, y la calle no tenía mucha gente transitando a esa hora. Akemi se mantenía de pie y apoyada en la pared, esperando. Podía esperar al menos ese día entero, ese era el plazo máximo que su plan le otorgaba para encontrarse con Kai de una manera 'casual'. El ameno tintineo la llenaba de paciencia, logrando que sus nervios no se crisparan con la espera. Sus ojos violetas recorrían el lugar, admirando cada pequeño detalle de sutilidad o hermosura escondido en esa ciudad enorme y tecnológica.

-La esencia de lo simple se pierde en estos lugares.

En eso, algo la hace mirar hacia el lado. Tres muchachos se acercan. Uno, castaño oscuro y ojos bellamente azules, parecía de la edad de Takeru. El otro, castaño claro (casi rubio) con unos penetrantes ojos cafés, más bajo que el primero aparentaba tener unos 19 o 20. A estos les seguía una muchacha bastante vistosa: era delgada y de tez blanca, con una larga melena naranja, atrapada en una gruesa trenza, y con unos profundos y vivaces ojos verdes. Akemi los observó mientras caminaban sin atender a su presencia. Por alguna extraña razón, no podía quitarles la vista de encima. Entonces el de mirada avellana gira lentamente la vista y clava sus ojos en ella. Ojos violetas y cafés, sorprendidos de la misma manera, se observan. De un momento a otro, el mundo desaparece y la oscuridad los rodea. Solo están ellos, mirándose, sabiendo quienes eran sin haberse visto nunca.

-¡Vladimir!

La voz de la muchacha los saca del trance de manera un poco brusca. Akemi parpadea unas veces, pero no deja de observarlo. El otro hace lo mismo. Entonces ella advierte que el mayor de los tres también la mira y que la muchacha le sonríe, pero que no le pone mayor atención.

-¡Vamos por un helado!

El idioma es inconfundible... ruso...

Los tres se alejan, sin volver a mirarla. Ella exhala de tan forma que pensó que estuvo conteniendo el aire todo el tiempo. Su corazón salta en su pecho... Están en Japón... los tres están en Japón... más cerca de lo que creían...

-...Tsuvarob...

Su mirada vuelve a fijarse en el suelo. Quizás hasta ese momento no había pensado seriamente en la situación que comenzaba a rodearlos... La famosa batalla generacional siempre había sido tema de los Hiwatari entre padres e hijos, especialmente cuando estos últimos eran pequeños y comenzaban a pulir sus habilidades.

_-Por cada Hiwatari, un Tsubarov. Por cada Tsubarov, un Hiwatari _

_-Cada uno es un experto. Dos expertos por cada arma escogida. Quién es el mejor lo decide el enfrentamiento. _

_-Llegará el momento, así como puede que no llegue nunca. _

_-No se obsesionen. No entrenen pensando en ellos, sino pensando en ser los mejores. _

_-Seremos los mejores Papá. _

_-Nadie podrá vencernos Mamá. _

-Llegará el momento... así como puede no llegar nunca...

Con el viento jugando en su pelo, Akemi vuelve a fijarse en el cielo y a concentrarse en el sonido de las campanillas. Esta vez, su mente no estaba en blanco, sino que volaba hacia el pasado, cuando la blanca mansión estaba habitada por cinco personas, por una familia feliz y normal... Cinco personas...

-Nadie podrá vencernos...

***

Kai estaba sentado en una banca con la carta en la mano. Los versos seguían latentes en su mente, pero no lograba darles un significado coherente.

-'Las campanillas en tus dulces sueños...' ¿he soñado con campanillas?

Súbitamente, la imagen del pequeño regalo que llegó a su departamento acudió a él. Esa era una campanilla... ¡y había soñado con ella!... pero las predicciones nunca era tan literales... aunque esa podía no ser una predicción, sino un acertijo...

-Bien, he soñado con campanillas, y me llegó una a casa... 'Las campanillas en tus dulces sueños te indicarán la ubicación de aquél albo amor perdido...' ¿la ubicación del albo amor perdido?... albo amor perdido... Albo es igual que blanco... –la imagen de Rei lo golpeó de pronto, logrando, incluso, que se mareara -¡Rei!... ¡alguien que puede decirme dónde está Rei!

Rápidamente se puso de pie, lleno de energía para salir corriendo hacia.... hacia...

-¿Hacia dónde tengo que ir?

Releyó el acertijo varias veces, pero no logró descifrar nada más de los versos.

-Las campanillas en tus dulces sueños te indicarán la ubicación de aquél albo amor perdido... Las campanillas... Recuerdo que había una casa... pero no tengo idea de donde puede estar... y la que llegó a casa... ¡Eso es!, deben haberla comprado en alguna parte de la ciudad, ¡tengo que saber donde!, ¿pero a quién le pregunto?... 

Caminando sin rumbo y desganado, Kai vagó por las calles de la ciudad, esperando encontrar algún lugar en donde pudieran vender esas campanillas... si es que las vendían en la ciudad. Varias horas después, regresó a casa, viendo que Takao aún no volvía.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?, no ha vuelto desde la mañana.... -Entonces un ruido extraño llamó su atención. En la puerta había un sobre pequeño, blanco, idéntico al anterior. -¿Y esto?

_Para Hiwatari Kai.... _

-¡Otra carta! 

Con las manos presurosas abrió el nuevo sobre, encontrándose nuevamente, con una pequeña hoja escrita. 

_Te sientes perdido, como quién te busca. _

_No sabes donde comenzar, y ellos no saben donde terminar. _

_La confusión ha llegado a todas las mentes sin dejar espacio alguno _

_Deben encontrarse, pero tienen miedo... _

_¿cumplirás su más grande temor? _

_El tesoro que guardan es el que buscas, _

_Y lo esconden en donde el Tigre espera tranquilo. _

_Lo que los amenaza ya se ha reunido. _

_Tú, Alas de Fuego, eres el tercer vértice que ellos necesitan _

_Cada uno es un experto, dos expertos por cada arma escogida. _

_¿Te unirás antes que el combate comience? _

_Tu miedo y su miedo se unen en un remolino de blancos colmillos, _

_Más el Lagarto que vuela se interpondrá en tu camino, al tiempo que lo construirá _

_Sigue el claro sonido de las campanas. Ellas no mienten _

_Sigue tu instinto, vuela donde tus alas te lleven _

_Cruza el cielo con rapidez, que la voluntad flaquea _

_Si tardas mucho, todo estará perdido. Tu duda nunca será contestada. _

_Las explicaciones son largas y complicadas, no entenderás del todo _

_No deberás pedir más razones que las que se te darán _

_El pasado te persigue Alas de Fuego, recuérdalo. _

_Una vez buscaste tu oscuro pasado sin una sola vela... _

_Esta vez, vendrá a ti rodeado de luz, y necesitarás una sombra para ver _

_Estás confundido, como quien te busca. _

_Sigue las campanillas Kai, vuela por la ciudad... _

_Busca aquél calor que te acunaba... _

_Eres el tercer vértice de los triángulos... _

_Recuérdalo... _

-El... tesoro que guardan... es el que buscas... Y lo esconden donde el Tigre espera tranquilo... 

Si el primer acertijo lo había dejado en jaque, este simplemente no lograba entenderlo de ninguna manera. ¿Qué significaba eso del tercer vértice, la amenaza y el pasado?. Pensando mucho y logrando dar por sentado que aquél verso no era una predicción sino un acertijo que quien lo mandaba quería que resolviera, concluyó que 'el Tesoro' era Rei, el 'Tigre que espera', era Driger, y que 'el Lagarto que vuela' era Dragoon. Ahora, ¿qué tenía que ver la bestia bit con todo eso?. También pudo concluir que fuera quien fuera que le enviaba esas cartas, debía estar en la ciudad, ya que sabía donde vivía y lo que hacía... o al menos como se sentía. Ese pensamiento lo incomodó un poco. Era fácil saber lo que una persona hace o deja de hacer... pero saber sus sentimientos era otra historia... La única persona que había sabido como se sentía sin preguntar era Boris, y los resultados de dicho encuentro aún calaban en su mente. 

"Si tardas mucho, tu duda nunca será contestada". ¿Su duda?, ¿qué duda?... 

-Si el tesoro es Rei... entonces mi duda... serían mis sentimientos... Pero... 

"Deben encontrarse, pero tienen miedo. ¿Cumplirás su más grande temor?. El Tesoro que guardan es el buscas, y lo esconden en donde el Tigre espera tranquilo". 

-¿Porqué poner esas frases seguidas?... deben tener relación... Si vamos por línea podría entender más... 

Rápidamente tomó lápiz y papel y rescribió el acertijo, colocando su conclusión al lado. 

"Te sientes perdido, como quien te busca" –Están sobre mí y me espían. 

"No sabes donde comenzar, ni ellos donde terminar" –Son más de uno y algo los descolocó. 

"La confusión ha llegado a todas las mentes, sin dejar espacio alguno" –Definitivamente algo los descolocó. 

"Deben encontrarte, pero tienen miedo" –Verse conmigo implica algo que los atemoriza... 

"¿Cumplirás su más grande temor?" –Soy el directo responsable de su miedo, y en mis manos está el que no ocurra. 

"El tesoro que guardan es el que buscas..." -¿Rei? 

"Y lo esconden en donde el Tigre espera tranquilo" -¿Driger y Rei?. Si es así, están juntos y a salvo. 

"Lo que los amenaza ya se ha reunido" –Deben luchar o enfrentarse a algo. ¿Estoy yo entre ellos? 

"Tú, Alas de Fuego, eres el tercer vértice que necesitan" –Son dos, y me buscan para estar de su lado. Relacionan mi persona con Drancer, lo que significa que 'el tigre que espera' podría ser Rei y no Driger... 

"Cada uno es un experto, dos expertos por cada arma escogida" -¿Armas?, me suena a duelo... ¿lucha por equipos? 

"¿Te unirás antes que el combate comience?" –Una lucha contra el tiempo. Quizás no nos reunamos a tiempo. 

"Tu miedo y su miedo se unen en un remolino de blancos colmillos" –Ni idea lo que significa. 

"Más el Lagarto que vuela se interpondrá en tu camino, al tiempo que lo construye" -¿Takao? 

"Sigue el claro sonido de las campanas, ellas no mienten" –Mi única pista. Ellos no pueden venir a mí, yo debo ir a ellos. 

"Sigue tu instinto, vuela donde tus alas te lleven" –No estoy seguro... el lugar debe estar cerca, pero ¿porqué no me lo dicen y ya? 

"Cruza el cielo con rapidez, que la voluntad flaquea" -¿La mía o la de ellos?. ¿podría ser que me enterara de algo que me hiciera desistir de encontrarlos o verlos?, ¿o acaso ellos comienzan a perder el interés en mí? 

"Si tardas mucho, todo estará perdido. Tu duda nunca será contestada" -¿Mis sentimientos hacia Rei?, si es eso, y no los encuentro, quizás nunca tenga la respuesta, lo que me lleva a pensar que Rei se mueve con ellos, o que depende de ellos. Me esperan, pero depende de mí llegar. 

"Las explicaciones son largas y complicadas. No entenderás del todo" -¿Tienen que explicarme algo?, claro, el motivo porque me buscan... ¿pero porqué no habría de entender? 

"No deberás pedir más razones que las que se te darán" –Hay algo que no pueden decirme. 

"El pasado te persigue Alas de Fuego, recuérdalo" –No quiero que el pasado me encuentre... otra vez... 

"Una vez buscaste tu oscuro pasado sin una sola vela" –Están enterados de Biobolt y mi participación en el torneo. 

"Esta vez, vendrá a ti rodeado de luz, y necesitarás una sombra para ver" -¿algo de mi pasado que no sepa o recuerde?, ¿y qué es eso de 'la sombra para ver'? 

"Estás confundido, como quien te busca" –lo mismo que antes.... 

"Sigue las campanillas Kai, vuela por la ciudad..." –Es extraño que escriba 'Kai' en vez de 'Alas de Fuego'. ¿Se habrá equivocado o el equivocado seré yo? 

"Busca aquél calor que te acunaba..." -¿Calor que me acunaba?. Nunca nadie me acunó... 

"Eres el tercer vértice de los triángulos..." –Confirman que son dos y deben ser tres. 

"Recuérdalo..." –es importante que sepa que son dos y que deberían ser tres. 

La hoja quedó frente a él y la releyó varias veces. Algunas frases se aclaraban con el paso de los minutos, pero otras continuaban siendo de significado desconocido. 

-Campanillas... pasado... Tres... quien me acunaba... Las campanillas en mis dulces sueños. En mi sueño estaba en una blanca mansión, con campanillas en las ventanas. Era un niño... y una niña... –detuvo un momento sus palabras y pensó –era un niño... un niño muy pequeño. De esa época no tengo recuerdo alguno... y una niña me acunaba... y había un muchacho... éramos tres... antes que llegara Voltaire y me sacara de ahí. En ese momento comienzan mis recuerdos en la Abadía... El pasado corre para alcanzarme... ¿podrían ser...?, ¿puede ser que el sueño sea cierto? 

La idea de pensar que alguien sabía que había sido su vida entre los 0 y 4 años lo emocionó y asustó al mismo tiempo. Sus recuerdos comenzaban aproximadamente cerca de su cumpleaños número 4, y antes de eso los niños no suelen tener uso de razón, por lo que nunca supo como vivía... o con quien vivía. Entonces surgieron dudas que nunca antes había tenido, porque no había nadie que pudiera contestarlas... ¿Acaso tuvo padres?, ¿hermanos?, y si los tuvo, ¿porqué lo dejaron en manos de Voltaire y nunca más se preocuparon? 

-No, no , no Kai no debes pensar en eso... 

Meneando la cabeza fue hacia su habitación, con la hoja en la mano, dejando el acertijo original en la mesa de la sala. Sin querer se quedó dormido en su cama, por lo que no pudo escuchar cuando Kinomiya llegó, encontrando el papel. 

-...¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó mirando la campanilla y la carta. Entonces las palabras volvieron a su mente: 

_Campanillas de celestiales sones que acunan _

_Palabras que seducen _

_Ojos que te observan_. 

Y lo supo. Alguien estaba intentando alejar a Kai de su lado. 

** ***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** **

**notas: por si alguien no lo recuerda, el sueño del que Kai habla es el de el capítulo 5 de "Después de la batalla". No olviden que esto es una secuela. **


	7. Capítulo 7

domingo, 26 de octubre de 2003

**Capítulo 7.**

Iván y Vladimir sonreían mientras su hermana Nevenka bailaba con gracia y agilidad en la máquina de DDR. Varias personas más miraban como ella jugaba, y la música parecía sonar al son de sus pasos, al contrario de lo que realmente ocurría.

Perfect, perfect, perfect... Era lo único que la máquina mostraba

-Nevenka, ya vamos. –reclamó Vladimir –Tengo mucha hambre.

-De acuerdo...

Sin tomar en cuenta ni las fichas que quedaban ni el baile que estaba haciendo en ese momento, la muchacha se bajó de la máquina y siguió a sus hermanos.

-Oigan muchachos, quiero hacerles una pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa Neve? –preguntó Iván –

-Se supone que no se japonés –dijo –pero entiendo lo que la gente dice... ¿cómo es eso? –ambos hermanos sonrieron –¿qué?

-Ruso, inglés, francés, italiano, japonés y español –recitó Iván –Antes del accidente hablabas esos 6 idiomas.

-¿En serio?

-Así es –apoyó Vladimir –Siempre te gustaron los idiomas. Dedicabas todo tu tiempo a aprenderlos, hasta el día del accidente.

-Ohhh, o sea que se japonés, pero no recordaba que sabía ese y otros cuatro idiomas aparte del ruso.

-Exacto.

-Ohhh... A todo esto Vladi... esa chica que vimos en la calle, era una Hiwatari ¿verdad?

-Si, así es. Hiwatari Akemi.

-Lo supe por las marcas en su cara.

-¿Pudiste obtener algo de información? –preguntó el mayor –

-No. La sorpresa de verla fue muy fuerte. Solo sé que estaba esperando a alguien importante... nada más.

-Qué lástima.

-Si... tendré que buscarla la siguiente vez. ¿Les parece si nos vemos en la casa?

-Claro.

-Cuidate mucho, e intenta no toparte con ella.

-Como digas hermano... como digas...

***

-Ayer no te vi en todo el día Takao, me tenías preocupado.

-Lo siento Kai. Me encontré con un conocido y nos quedamos conversando.

El café y las tostadas aparecieron en la mesa, acompañando la leche y la miel.

-¿Y tú que hiciste durante el día?

-Caminar. Me llegó un paquete de la BBA y fui a recogerlo.

-¿Y qué te enviaron?

-Una carta... y un regalo de una chica que pidió que me lo entregaran.

-¿Un regalo? –preguntó celoso -¿Cómo se atreve?

Kai sonrió ante los celos de Kinomiya.

-De todas formas no sé quién la envió. No dejó su nombre. –sin avisar Takao se colgó de su cuello y le dio un enorme beso. Hiwatari rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y respondió el gesto, aunque sin grandes pasiones o emociones. Era un beso, solo un beso. –

-Te amo Kai...

-...Lo sé.

-¿Y tú?, ¿me amas? –el silencio que siguió desató una que otra lágrima en los ojos de Takao –Kai...

-...Te gusta torturarte haciéndome esa pregunta...

-¿Entonces porqué vives conmigo, porqué me aceptas noche tras noche?

No había respuesta a esas preguntas. ¿Simple excitación quizás?, ¿solo sexo fácil con un amigo?. Lo cierto era que durante el día casi no se veían, ya que Kai gustaba de salir y caminar hasta que el sol bajaba o el hambre lo invadía. La noche llegaba, dormían juntos y la rutina se repetía al día siguiente, implacable e invariable.

-Debo salir unos momentos.

-Quédate conmigo hoy Kai... pasábamos más tiempo juntos siendo amigos que pareja.

-Takao...

En eso, el timbre suena. Ninguno de los dos se levanta para ir a ver quien es. Y sigue sonando. Como al cuarto ring, Kai se puso de pie y fue a abrir. Para su sorpresa y molestia, no había nadie... excepto un sobre blanco y pequeño en el suelo. Sus mano se movieron rápidamente y lo tomó.

_Para Kai._

-¿Quién es amor?

-...Nadie...

Kinomiya vio el sobre en las manos de Hiwatari y entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-¿Y eso?

-No lo se... es para mí. –lo abrió y comenzó a leer. Solo dos líneas se observaban –

_La sombra tras el Lagarto que vuela _

_Él sabe algo. _

-Vi la carta que te llegó ayer –dijo Takao sacando a Kai de sus pensamientos -¿Quién te las envía?

-...No lo sé...

-Dime la verdad por favor...

-... Takao... no sé quien las manda...

-Quieren separarnos, ¿no lo ves? –preguntó con un sollozo -¡Quieren alejarte de mí!

Kai miró sin entender a Takao. ¿De qué hablaba? –Takao...

Pero otro sonido los interrumpió. El dulce tintinear de campanillas al viento...

-Viene del dormitorio...

-Espera Kai...

Ambos fueron hacia la puerta y la abrieron despacio. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y las cortinas volaban por efecto del viento. El sonido de las campanillas era más fuerte, y llenaba de una extraña calma la habitación entera. Sin embargo... la habitación no estaba vacía...

-Kai... es una chica...

La muchacha estaba apoyada en la pared, sentada, abrazándose a si misma, mientras temblaba. Su ropa se veía ajada y rastros de sangre la teñían. Se notaba que había entrado por la ventana pero... ellos vivían en un quinto piso...

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Kai un tanto nervioso. No lograba explicarse como pudo haber llegado hasta esa altura estando herida, y sin usar la puerta. Ella lentamente levantó la mirada, hasta que sus ojos violetas se toparon sorprendidos con las gemas rojizas de Hiwatari –

-...Kai... –murmuró con un hilo de voz -¿Cómo...?

-¿La conoces Kai?

-Tú... –si bien el cabello era distinto, las marcas en la cara eran las mismas, inconfundibles... era la chica de su sueño. Ella intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba débil y no puso mantenerse. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Kai corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo en sus brazos, viendo una profunda herida en el costado –Estás herida... Takao, trae agua y toallas.

-Claro...

El cabello oscuro, los ojos de extraño color y las marcas en la cara. O era una cruel broma del destino, o esa chica era la misma de su sueño...

-Ehy, mírame... mantente despierta... ¿Qué pasó?, ¿quién te hizo esto? –ella toma aire y sonríe. –

-Definitivamente... este no era el plan... –dijo entrecortadamente –no... no era así como debíamos encontrarnos...

-¿Encontrarnos?

-...Las campanillas en tus dulces sueños... te indicarán la ubicación de aquél albo amor perdido...

-¡Tú las enviaste!

-¿Te... te gustó la campana?... es igual a las que tenemos en casa... en la blanca mansión...

Takao entraba en la habitación justo en el momento en que la última frase era dicha. La Blanca Mansión.

_Mientras las alas de fuego sean cobijadas por la mansión blanca _

_El fuego negro intentará retomar su terreno _

_Llevado en la prisión del creador de la celestina frialdad. _

-¿Entonces es cierto que yo soy Alas de Fuego?

-...Si... –una nueva queja cortó la conversación –

-¡Takao!

-Aquí estoy...

Rápidamente Hiwatari limpió la herida, viendo que no era de extrema gravedad, pero si llevaba mucho tiempo sangrando. Las vendas se ajustaron a su cuerpo fácilmente, y pronto ella pudo respirar con más tranquilidad y pasividad.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-...Bien... gracias... –el tono de un celular los interrumpe. Ella sonríe y busca en su bolsillo–Increíble... no se destruyó... cada día hacen más resistentes estas cosas... –lo llevó a su oreja y contestó –Hola Take...

***

-¡Akemi!, ¿estás bien?

Takeru se paseaba de lado a lado con el teléfono en la mano, junto a Rei y Driger, que esperaban impacientes las noticias.

-Sentí... no sé que demonios sentí Akemi, pero tenía que ver contigo... y... y después... no lo sé... Dime si estás bien por favor...

***

-Estoy bien Take... no te preocupes... –respondió sonriendo, mirando de reojo a Kai, pero ignorando la presencia de Takao a su lado –No te imaginas con quién estoy Take...

***

-¡No me interesa con quién estás Akemi-chan!... bueno, si me interesa, pero no te escuchas bien, ¿no estás mintiéndome con tu estado de salud verdad?, ¿necesitas que vayamos a la ciudad?, ¿quieres que vayamos?, ¿necesitas algo?, ¿te atacaron los Tsubarov?, ¿es grave?, ¿fueron los tres o solo uno?, ¡Vamos Akemi, dime algo!

***

-A ver... No estoy mintiéndote, no necesito que vengan, no quiero que vengan, no necesito nada más que un poco de ropa que puedo comprar... no sé si fueron ellos... no es grave, aunque duele un poco y solo fue uno...

***

-Dios Santo Akemi, de pronto me sentí tan asustado... Estaba con Koneko-chan cuando de repente apareciste en mi mente, y.... y tuve mucho miedo Akemi...

***

-Take... debo cortarte... Dale saludos a Koneko...

-_Espera Akemi... _

-Estoy con Kai...

_-¿Con Kai?_

-Intentaré llegar lo antes posible...

Con un suspiro recuperó el aire que la conversación le había quitado. Kai y Takao observaban con curiosidad y precaución. Akemi se acomodó un poco en la cama y se sentó, mirando al chico ruso.

-Supongo que recibiste mis cartas... y veo que también te dieron la campanilla...

-¿Quién eres? –atinó a preguntar Kai –

-Supongo que responder esa pregunta hará más fácil entender los acertijos que tienes tú... –luego miró a Kinomiya –y todos los que pudieran haber alrededor.

-¿Quién-eres? –repitió impaciente -

-Me llamo Akemi... Akemi Hiwatari.

-¿Hiwatari? –exclamó el moreno -¿Eres familia de Kai?

-...Una vez tuve un sueño –dijo Kai luego de unos momentos de silencio –Estaba en una mansión blanca, había una niña de cabello negro y marcas en la cara. Además, vivía ahí un chico rubio con una línea que cruzaba su nariz.

-Tú aún no tenías tus triángulos –completó ella –Yo tenía el pelo largo, y Take aún no usaba su corte desordenado.

-...Voltaire llegaba...

-Y te alejaba de nosotros. Tuviste ese sueño mientras estabas en Rusia, días después que dieran de alta a Rei Kon del hospital. Sin embargo, aquél día no lo recordaste, sino que lo solo lo hiciste ahora, cuando los acertijos comenzaron a encajar las piezas de tu memoria.

-¿Y ese chico...?

-Takeru...

-Ustedes... ¿qué relación tienen conmigo?

-...Somos hermanos Kai. Eres el menor de nosotros. –ante la aseveración Takao lanzó una exclamación, al tiempo que su pareja se levantaba violentamente –

-¡Es mentira! ¡no tengo a nadie más que a mi abuelo y a mis amigos!

-Siempre te preguntaste porque no te buscó nadie, porqué nadie fue a la Abadía a sacarte...–dijo Akemi con un tono entre sepulcral y culpable –Y esa respuesta puedo dártela Kai... puedo decirte porqué pasó, si es que quieres oír lo que viene de la historia.

El muchacho se mantuvo tercamente de pie frente a la joven que le miraba con ojos increíblemente tiernos.

'Busca aquél calor que te acunaba....'

-De acuerdo.

-¿Recuerdas porqué jugabas Bey blade al principio, antes de ser el capitán de los Blade Brakers?

-¿Antes del equipo?

-Decías luchar por el honor familiar... ¿lo recuerdas?. Es una de las cosas que Voltaire te metió en la cabeza a punta de dolor y oscuridad.

-Si... lo recuerdo bien...

-Desde hace mucho tiempo que los Hiwatari luchamos por el honor de nuestra familia. Todos por igual buscamos mantener limpio nuestro apellido. Obviamente, no existen las guerras unilaterales ¿o no?

-Habla claro, no quiero más acertijos.

-De acuerdo, seré breve. Los Hiwatari mantienen una guerra generacional con una familia rusa de apellido Tsubarov.

-¿Tsubarov?

-No todas las generaciones luchan, pero todas se preparan para ello. Por cada Hiwatari, un Tsubarov. Por cada Tsubarov, un Hiwatari. 45 años atrás fue el último combate, y entre los de nuestra familia, estaba Voltaire. Cuando la lucha terminó, las familias se separaron nuevamente y la paz reinó entre nosotros. El viejo tuvo un hijo, llamado Kotaro, quien se casó con una mujer rusa, de nombre Anastasia. La pareja vivía en una mansión blanca perdida en las montañas, acompañados por sus tres hijos: Takeru, Akemi y Kai.

-¿Porqué nadie fue a buscarme?

-Papá y mamá murieron en China antes que cumplieras los 2 años. Poco antes nos enteramos de la batalla en la que, quizás, deberíamos tomar parte, relevando las armas escogidas para nosotros, y delegando a los responsables de cada entrenamiento.

-¡Responde!

-'Cada uno es un experto, dos expertos por cada arma escogida', ¿recuerdas ese verso?... Para Takeru, su arma fue la tecnología en cualquiera de sus formas. Para mí, fueron develados los secretos de la mente y el control de su poder. Para ti... los bey blades fueron escogidos.

-¿Escogidos?

-Cada uno de nosotros tuvo un maestro. Lamentablemente, el tuyo tuvo que ser Voltaire. Supuestamente deberían haberte entrenado en casa, pero el viejo te sacó de ahí, prometiendo que nunca más te veríamos.

-¿Porqué no fueron a la Abadía por mí...?

-... Conocer el poder de la mente incluye el poder de conocer el futuro y sus misterios... Esa cualidad está presente en los tres, ya que Mamá era una Psíquica poderosa. Yo pude ver como tu línea de destino se alejaba de nosotros... y no debíamos evitarlo, porque sabíamos que te harías más fuerte junto a los Blade Brakers que a nuestro lado. Siempre estuvimos cerca de ti, aunque no lo supieras.

-No te creo nada. Es una historia muy mala.

-Estuvimos cerca de ti cuando estuvieron en Rusia. –dijo casi sin ponerle atención –Y somos los actuales guardianes del Tesoro.

-¿El...? –Kai sintió que la sangre le hervía. –No te creo...

-¿Qué tesoro? –preguntó Takao –

-Está mintiendo –dijo Kai y sacó a Kinomiya del brazo –Necesito hablar con ella a solas, por favor Takao...

-Pero Kai...

-Por favor.

-...Está bien...

Takao buscó su chaqueta y salió del departamento. Los versos, la campana y la chica eran parte del acertijo que aquél sujeto le había dicho...

_Cuando el pasado los alcance, _

_Desde las nubes de la mente será activado el poder _

_Y las garras volverán a rasgar el cielo _

La palabra 'Koneko' tampoco había pasado desapercibida. La mansión blanca y la alusión exacta a los versos que Kai tenía en su poder.

-Rei está con ellos...

Rápidamente corrió hasta perderse en pequeñas calles. Debía verlo. Necesitaba consejo. Kai no podía partir al encuentro de Rei con esa chica... Debía detenerlo a cualquier costo...

** ***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** **

**notas: está demás decirlo, pero igual. No me gustó este capítulo. **


	8. capítulo 8

domingo, 26 de octubre de 2003 -lunes, 27 de octubre de 2003

**Capítulo 8.**

Kai no entendía qué demonios pasaba. Akemi estaba junto a él, sentada y cubriendo con su brazo su costado herido, que comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Pasa que tu morenito está tirando del lado equivocado de la cuerda –murmuró molesta –Lo sabía, sabía que debía intervenir en Rusia... –comenzó a murmurar para ella misma, sin darse cuenta -...nunca debí dejar que se acercara, que ocupara el lugar de Koneko... pero no, tenía que ser buena y responsable... 'En el destino no puedes intervenir Akemi, no lo hagas'... ¡Maldito Kinomiya!

-¡Un momento!, ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!

-El chico tiene un acertijo como el que yo te di –dijo empujando a Kai para volver a correr–En él hablaba de nosotros, y de otras cosas que no estoy muy segura que significan.

-Pero...

-Solo corre, después te explicaré con más calma.

Ambos siguieron su apresurada carrera, y aunque su velocidad era muy parecida, Kai podía notar los estragos que la herida comenzaba a causar en la mujer.

-No podemos seguir –le dijo empujándola hacia un callejón oscuro –tu herida no te dejará correr mucho más... Recupera un poco el aire y empieza a decirme que tiene que ver Takao con todo esto.

-Yo... no sé realmente "cuanto" tiene que ver... pero sé que está interfiriendo... 'El Lagarto que vuela se interpondrá en tu camino, al tiempo que lo construye'...

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó poco convencido –O mejor dicho, ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Generalmente... estas cosas.... no se escriben a conciencia, por eso no son directos... Los acertijos que te di... ni siquiera yo conozco su significado completo... sin embargo... la mezcla de los cuatro acertijos me preocupa mucho...

-Pues empezarás a decirme porqué... o mejor dicho me dirás porqué corremos...

-Nos persiguen... No lo ves, pero deberías sentirlo... Es un psíquico, como yo, aunque en menor grado... Solo concéntrate, olvídate del exterior y no pienses en nada... Inténtalo...

Kai solo la levantó de nuevo y siguió su camino con marcha apresurada. Ella tenía razón, lo sentía. Sabía que algo los seguía, pero quería saber que era. No necesitaba concentrarse ni nada de eso...

-¿Porqué nos sigue?

-No lo sé... pero fue lo que me atacó antes de llegar a tu casa.

-¿Uno de esos Tsubarov?

-No lo creo... es diferente... No entiendo qué demonios está pasando... Ese tipo no estaba en nuestras líneas...

-¿Qué líneas?

-El Destino.

Akemi se levantó rápidamente, pero Kai permaneció en su lugar, mirándola.

-¿Qué pasa Kai?

-... No te seguiré más...

-Pe...

-No te seguiré más...

Tranquilamente, Hiwatari se puso de pie y caminó fuera del callejón, dejando sola a aquella que se hacía llamar su hermana. Akemi por su parte no sabía si seguirlo. Además, había notado que el que los perseguía había detenido su acción hostil cuando el muchacho se alejó de ella.

-_¿Estará más seguro sin nosotros?... _¿Quién demonios eres? –murmuró mientras sus ojos se colocaban de un celeste brillante y una extraña aura la rodeaba –Si no me lo dices morirás, lo sabes.

Ahora si estaba realmente furiosa. Encontrar a Kai le había costado una discusión con Takeru, y no estaba dispuesta a repetir el molesto momento para llevar al chico a la blanca mansión. Su vista estaba fija en la figura de su hermano pequeño al alejarse, pero su mente estaba volcada en ese ser joven que se retorcía de dolor bajo su poder.

-Estás bajo las órdenes de alguien, dime quien es...

Pero nada. La Hiwatari se molestó ante la necedad del chico, pero entonces notó algo... la mente de ese sujeto estaba bloqueada. La puerta al laberinto que representaban los pensamientos y recuerdos humanos estaba trabada con un gran candado y custodiada por un gran pozo. Al ver eso, la conclusión fue clara.

-No me sirves vivo.

***

Takeru soltó rápidamente a Rei mientras su vista se clavaba en los bosques que lucían al otro lado de las ventanas.

-¿Take...? –preguntó cansado –

-Akemi está usando su poder... en alguien...

-¿En alguien?, ¿eso no puede matar?

-...Con demasiada facilidad...

-¿Crees que tenga problemas?, ¿será necesario ir por ella?

-Nos dijo que no... no quiero contradecirla. Algo no está bien, lo siento... sé que algo no anda bien...

-Parece que el encuentro con Kai no podrá ser aquí... Vamos a la ciudad Take.

-Pero...

-Akemi no está bien. Encontramos a Kai y lo traemos.

-...No lo se....

Rei se levantó tomando en el camino una toalla, al tiempo que lanzaba otra al ángel rubio.

-Una ducha corta y te espero afuera. La camioneta está en el frontis.

-....Koneko...

-Yo estaré bien. Solo ver a Kai no va a matarme. Además, si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de tu hermano, él no les creerá una sola palabra. Será mejor que yo hable con él.

-Pero...

-Nunca te había visto tan dubitativo Take-chan, vamos ya. La ciudad está a muchas horas.

Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a prepararse para salir, pero la imponente presencia de Driger en la habitación detuvo sus movimientos.

'_Algo viene'_

-Driger...

'_No pueden salir, algo viene... '_

-Pero Akemi-

_'Ella estará bien. Algo se acerca'_

***

-¿No dejarás de seguirme?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Pues no lo hiciste en cuanto me fui, no sé porqué cambiaste de idea.

-Tenía que revisar un muerto. Por eso tardé.

Hiwatari volteó cansado de la situación. La mujer de nombre Akemi no paraba de seguirle los pasos con esa camiseta llena de sangre y su rostro pálido debido a las heridas.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir caminando con esa pérdida de sangre?

-La mente es poderosa.

-¿Te autosugestionas de que estás bien?

-Así es.

-En cualquier momento caerás muerta.

-No antes de llevarte a la mansión blanca.

-Pues no iré.

-Debes venir.

Kai iba a reclamar una vez más cuando el teléfono de la mujer sonó.

-¿No vas a contestar? –preguntó al escuchar sonar tres veces el aparato –

-No quiero hacerlo.

-¿Porqué? –Akemi sacó de su bolsillo un manos libres para el celular. Conectó la saliente con el aparato y entregó un auricular a Kai, quedándose con el otro –

-No hables cuando conteste.

-No entiendo para qué...

-Silencio. –y contestó- Koneko...

-_Akemi-chan..._

Hiwatari abrió la boca sorprendido, pero la mano de la mujer se cerró sobre sus labios...

-"¡Rei!"

-_Akemi, ¿estás bien?_

-Si Koneko, no te preocupes. 

_-Bien. Driger nos dijo que algo se acercaba y estamos preocupados por ti. Íbamos a ir por ti, pero no pudimos por la noticia. _

-Quédense en casa hasta que vuelva.

-_¿Cómo te ha ido con Kai?_

-Es un chico terco, pero terminará de una forma u otra en casa.

-_No vayas a ser dura con él. No será fácil para Kai asimilar lo que le dices. Siempre ha estado solo y no se convencerá fácilmente de la idea de una familia._

-Te preocupas demasiado por él.

-_Solo te lo digo porque lo conozco._

-Supongo que si... Oye, ¿y qué es eso de que algo va hacia allá?

-_Driger no nos dio más detalles. Solo dijo que no podíamos salir._

-Bien, espérenme en casa. Y tengan otra pieza libre.

-_Déjanos ir por ti... Take dice que estás herida y que usaste tu poder en alguien._

-Take habla más de la cuenta. No salgan de la casa. Quédense junto a Driger y espérenme.

-_...Como digas... _

-Bien.

_-¡Akemi!... Al menos prométeme que te cuidarás._

-Claro. Muerta no puedo llevar a Kai.

Cuando la comunicación se cortó Akemi aguantó las ganas de partirle la cara a Kai.

-"_Ahora te agrada escuchar a Rei..._" ¿Vendrás conmigo o no?

--Eh... yo...

Confusión, extrañeza, mente en blanco. ¿Qué hacer con un muchacho en esas condiciones?

--Lo siento Kai, pero no tengo tiempo.

El mundo se hizo negro y el peso de su cuerpo hizo remecer la herida de la mujer. Sería duro trabajo cargarlo hasta la mansión.

Rápidamente, y con ayuda de un poder reservado a la batalla, Akemi desapareció junto a Kai. Mientras, un poco lejos, Vladimir observa con algo de interés y preocupación.

--'Las cosas giran de extraño modo, ¿no Akemi Hiwatari?'.

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios y sus ojos se pasean por todo el alrededor, mientras su poder se extiende hacia los rincones que su vista no alcanzaba.

--Definitivamente algo aquí es más extraño que de costumbre. –dice al aire mientras sus pasos lo encaminan hacia sus hermanos. Por alguna razón que no entendía, sentía algo de temor al estar solo en esas calles, sensación que, sin saberlo, también inundaba a Akemi momentos atrás.

Sin embargo, los que observan suelen ser observados, y alguien espiaba los pasos de Vladimir con un sigilo que incluso evadió los poderes de los herederos Hiwatari y Tsubarov.

--Lo sabía... –sollozó Takao -¡Ella me lo arrebató!

--Tranquilo –dijo un hombre alto que estaba tras él, poniendo su mano blanca y estirada en el hombro de Kinomiya. –Solo debemos ir por él...

--¡Lo llevará con Rei!

--Entonces deberemos quitar al gato del medio...

La extraña sonrisa en los labios del hombre alto tranquilizó los sentidos de Takao, arrancándole una sonrisa.

--Si, hay que sacar a Rei y todo estará listo... –repitió mirando el lugar en donde habían estado los hermanos, sin notar las ansias en los ojos de su acompañante.

_Lo que parece no es, _

_Pero lo verás demasiado tarde. _

_Cuando sus garras estén en manos del abismo, _

_El deseo será desatado. _

_Nadie podrá oponerse a la oscuridad... _

_El Fénix caerá en cenizas. _

_La leyenda perecerá en desgracia, _

_Y tú Dragón, serás el juguete del Poder..._

*****ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** **

**Notas: ¡Uf!, vaya si me costó sacar este cap. **

**Espero que les guste, y que me tengan paciencia. Pero no se preocupen que este fic tendrá un final, no sé cuando ni como será, pero lo tendrá (comienzo a acostumbrarme a escribir fics sin saber como continuarlos). Buenos, nos vemos!! **

**miércoles, 04 de febrero de 2004 **


End file.
